Naruto the Reborn, Reborn
by Tokikohime
Summary: Waffles. In the forest of death, Orochimaru makes a folly that no one, not even the gods, expected. As a result, the world is uplifted in the storm to come that is the result of the Ghost Method. Will the world survive? Attempted Naruto/Kin T. Pairing. Powerful Naruto. No, no Rinnegan. To swirly. Read and find out what adventure awaits you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, I've decided to give rewriting Naruto, The Reborn a try. While my idea for the story great, I had no idea what I really wanted for it. As I write this, I'm looking back at the image in my mind of the other story and how fractured it was. I'm hoping to include far more detail in this one, and am actually willing to take the time I need to make it the way I want it. Before, I was more interested in getting updates out quickly to prove to people I still existed. **

**That was for personal reasons, and I won't say anything more on the matter. All you really need to know is that I'm once again myself, and will be trying to write this correctly. I hope you all enjoy the new read, as much will different from the other one. **

**Before we begin, I need to point this out. This will an over powered Naruto. He will be very god-like, but will certainly not be a god. You will understand that better later. However, he isn't going to be able to destroy everything in a single blow like the one-punch man. I heard about that from a friend, and while it is an interesting idea, I'd rather not do it here. **

**He will however, be very powerful, and very aware of it. Instead of Naruto being the one to play catch up like most heroes, it will instead be the villains. There will also likely be content from other anime and what not scattered about. **

**Warnings; Reverse Animal Molestation hints somewhere ahead. Yes, I found animal porn. Yes, I am now traumatized. And yes, I decided to share it with you. Enjoy. And Your welcome. (And yes, I know I'm messed up. I'm proud of it!) Also, note the very perverted author. Yes, he is a virgin. And yes, I am proud I'm a virgin! And damn you Toki!**

**Disclaimer; No, I don't own Naruto. While I could attempt to earn it through right of conquest, that would start a really big war. And while I'm all for war, I'm lazy. Being made to fight in war could ruin my computer and internet. Neither of which I'm happy with. Plus, Toki would kill me. And being killed by a voice in my head is never a good thing! So no, I do not own Naruto. To much bloodshed and losing of my computer and internet involved! Plus, think of the coffee! I'm ranting...**

**Anywho, onwards faithful peons! And someone bring me coffee!**

Chapter One: Rebirth

Orochimaru was definitely strong. That's all Naruto could really think at the moment, as everything else hurt too much to allow him to think anything else. Orochimaru wasn't even taking him seriously, and Sasuke still refused to fight! The idiot had even taken Sakura and ran off, leaving both Naruto, and the team's scroll, behind!

Orochimaru had only been amused, and sent a summoned snake after the fleeing genin. Naruto had tried to go and stop it, only to be cut off by Orochimaru himself, and sent hurtling through a rather solid tree.

Since then, Naruto had been struggling to stay alive, even though Orochimaru wasn't even remotely serious about the fight! He had been running, leaping, dodging, and getting hit all in a vain effort to stay ahead of death. He wasn't having much luck. So he decided to make the fox within him pay rent, calling on it's power to try and gain an edge. The next thing he knew, Orochimaru had him lifted up in the air unable to move.

Naturally, Orochimaru had done this by using his tongue, wrapping the slimy appendage around Naruto's throat and showing tremendous strength in his tongue that would make many a pervert wonder what he did to get such strength, by lifting the poor boy up. He then slammed a seal onto NAruto, though the poor boy failed to catch the name of the technique. All he knew was all of his chakra suddenly disappeared.

Now, Orochimaru was an experienced ninja. Through the experience, he had a limited seventh sense when it came to chakra, and how much his opponent had. When the Uzumaki boy, who had so much chakra that Orochimaru couldn't help but know where he was all the time straight from the beginning of the exam was sealed, he had expected to see only a slight decrease in that chakra pool. Instead, the entire thing disappeared completely.

Now, as a sage, Orochimaru had been able to sense chakra through nature itself. While he could not sustain sage mode with his current body, the seal used to take over this body did still help him connect to nature and sense chakra, boosting his seventh sense. So, Orochimaru was left very sure that Naruto had just lost all of his chakra completely.

And Orochimaru was no idiot. HE knew what powered the seal on NAruto, holding the Kyuubi at bay. With no chakra, that seal was set to break. Before he could leap away however, his sixth sense screamed danger to him. He barely avoided the invisible blade that had been set to bisect him, and was unable to dodge the invisible force that sent him careening into a tree.

A shake of his head cleared it off the cobwebs the impact had caused, and allowed him to see clearly. He gasped as he look at Naruto. The boy was still standing, and slowly, but surely, there was some spectral figure forming around him. It reminded Orochimaru of the Susanoo technique of the Uchiha clan's Mangekyo Sharingan. But, there was something off about it. Instead of being made of chakra, it was made of an energy Orochimaru could not sense. In fact, to Orochimaru's senses, it was as if Naruto no longer existed.

This terrified him. What had the Kyuubi done to the boy to cause this to happen? He stood up slowly, hoping to avoid incurring the wrath of the demon, but it was not meant to be. Without even a glance in his direction, Orochimaru found himself being sent flying. A side ways strike with the flat of the blade that Orochimaru still couldn't see or sense accurately. Orochimaru was reminded once again of what it was like to be sent flying through trees, and managed to break three.

Orochimaru silently remarked to himself that he had done a good job, certainly better than the blond boy had done when Orochimaru had sent him flying. Plus, those trees were very thick. Though he had little idea why, he felt very proud that him being sent flying had broken those trees. He silently thought to himself that he made a very good wrecking ball.

Then he snapped back to focus, and his current goal became very clear in his mind. Screw Sasuke, survival was far more important! While he had been wanting to go for the grab, he had still managed to place his mark on the boy. Said boy being able to move afterwards was very surprising, but he guessed fear made a great motivator. With that thought finished, he gathered his chakra to shunshin away, only to find something that rather unnerved him.

His chakra control was erratic. Something was making it so his chakra was acting as if it was in a frenzy, or a scurry. It was difficult to control. He still managed the shunshin jutsu, having met similar circumstances before and having an instinctive understanding of how to use the shunshin jutsu, but he didn't go nearly as far as he had wanted. Another application of the jutsu fixed that with no issue. But the lack of effectiveness of the jutsu in the first place concerned him.

He slid into the shadows, slipping away and putting the matter near the back of his mind. He would soon learn that whatever he did had caused Naruto to vanish completely. While this would worry him, he would ultimately forget who Naruto even was, only knowing that anytime that name was mentioned, he felt fear.

With Naruto, everything was a bit different. He watched, barely conscious, as Orochimaru was sent flying through the trees. He knew that he had some spectral warrior surrounding him, shielding him, but he could not see it. He could barely even move. He knew what it looked like, an image in the back of his mind showing him that.

As Orochimaru's chakra faded away, leaving the area, Naruto slipped into unconsciousness. His body moved on auto-pilot, slipping away from the area and remaining undetected as it slid into a cave to rest.

Within Naruto's mind, things were different. Instead of a sewer, the Kyuubi found itself floating in space, with thousands of meteors flying about. The fox was too frightened to move, as the change had been abrupt and random. After a bit, the fox relaxed, and watched as Naruto appeared within his mind scape. But, something was wrong. This Naruto was broken, desolate. Almost dead. Before the Kyuubi's very eyes, thousands of Naruto's appeared, and melded together. Within the mind scape, the process merely took a few hours. But, in the real world, it took all night.

What Orochimaru had done, was erased the limitations the gods themselves had placed on one Naruto Uzumaki. Without chakra to power those limiters, they broke. And as they broke, Naruto was overwhelmed. He was lucky to remain conscious, and even luckier to survive. Those thousands of Naruto's were each and every other Naruto across the multi-verse. And they had all melded with him.

Within the realm of the gods, alarms rang out, deafening in their volume. But, they were ignored. The gods had long ago sealed away the room in which these alarms existed. They had long ago decided that the one those alarms pertained too would never return, and they had truly defeated that power.

As the melding happened to Naruto, something reached out, stopping it. Then reversing it, twisting the process until something else happened instead. Naruto, instead of being thousands, would be one. He was aware of his other selves, being able to sense them, and even see through their senses and walk through their minds, but he would not be them.

Due to the arrogance and negligence of the gods, and the foolishness of a mortal being, Naruto had attained a level of sentience that even the gods failed to reach. His power flowed into him, coming in from nature itself as he remembered who he was, and awoke from his rest.

Morning was a cold affair in the forest, and many were annoyed to be woken up so early by it. The animals included. Such as a bear, currently attempting to eat a red haired genin by the name of Karin Uzumaki.

The bear had already done away with her team mates, and was rather set on her. Of course, she had noticed the bulge on it, and had swiftly decided that she didn't really want to know what it wanted with her. Of course, she had already figured that out. However, her screams upon having it confirmed as the bear rose up to stand on it's hind legs had woken up our hero. Those screams had guided Naruto straight to her, but she didn't notice he was there until he had sent a vicious flying kick at the bear. The bear took the hit straight above it's heart, shattering it's rib cage and sending some bone shards into the great animals heart.

The bear was also sent flying back, but did not travel far. Being as large as it was, it was unable to get much flight time, and would never be able to do much more than fly for a few seconds. Well, if falling counts as flying. It probably doesn't. Either way, the bear was enraged, and swiftly got back to it's feet. Er, paws. Whatever. It got up. There, problem solved.

Anyway, upon standing back up, the bear charged. This worsened it's wounds, but being as large and angry as it was, it didn't notice until it's heart gave out. It never completed the charge, passing out and dying minutes later before it could reach the boy. Naruto turned to Karin as soon as the bear was down.

"Are you alright?" his voice was calm, and snapped Karin out of her shock. Kind of. It was still there, but pushed aside in order to study the man before her. She looked up at him, the shock still present in her eyes and motions.

"I'll be fine." She muttered. Images danced in her mind, but she didn't have time to identify them before she noticed Naruto's hand before her face, offering to help her up. She took the offer. She stood on shaky legs, but seemed to be able to remain balanced. "So who are you?" She asked, wanting to know the name of her savior.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you?" He almost sounded aloof, and seemed to be paying a lot of attention to their surroundings. Karin immediately noticed then that while she could sense the nature of the animals in the forest, and many of the shinobi and kunoichi as well, she couldn't sense anything from him.

"Karin Uzumaki." Her reply had been automatic, and immediately caught his notice. She tried to think why, until she realized what he had said. They were both Uzumaki! This made her giddy inside. She had found something her home village had said she would never find! She had found family! "We're from the same clan!" She blurted out, before blushing. She hadn't meant to blurt it out like that. But his chuckling told her that he was fine with it.

"So it would seem. So what village are you from?"

"Kusa. But now that my team's dead, I don't think I want to return. Our sensei never took failure well. He might take it out on me now that my team mates are dead." She didn't really feel any remorse for their deaths. She knew they had been planning on forcing her for a while now, and was grateful that would never happen. Of course, her sensei had known their plans for a while, but never sought to prevent it. Yuudoku had never been a fair or nice teacher, as he had fully believed that women were worth very little. He had naturally disliked Karin, and did what he could to sabotage her career. Naturally, many on the village council felt the same way, and prevented him from receiving punishment for his actions.

"I see. I guess you could tag along with me then. I'm intending to resurrect my clan at some point, and it might be easier if I have some of my family members with me. Karin swiftly agreed, thinking it for the best. He had already saved her once after all, why wouldn't he do it again? And so, the two walked from the clearing, heading toward some other source of chakra. Karin managed to weasel out why Naruto was heading in this direction, and swiftly began planning with him. Within half an hour, they had stumbled across the signatures in question, finding the remaining members of team seven.

Surprisingly enough, Kakashi stood not to far away, watching with some level of satisfaction as Sasuke broke the arms of a sound nin. However, Naruto was only interested in the girl, having sensed power within her. He snuck up behind her, leaving Karin on the edge of the forest to watch. A small genjutsu around the Naruto and his target made it so no one would notice them talking. Of course, Karin did note that Naruto was able to cast genjutsu without chakra.

Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around the girl, pinning her arms and preventing her from escaping or harming him. He calmly held her too him, sending out waves of his power to her to calm her. It did little, but she didn't seem to immediately be interested in harming him.

"You know, I can help you here. Save you from them. Unlike them, I see power and potential within you, and I would be very interested in bringing that out." His voice, whispered into her ear, made her shiver. It held a tone of power and strength that made her naturally feel safe, being as close to him as she was. But, she was still suspicious.

"What do you mean? What makes you think I need saving?" She practically growled it out, and Naruto idly noted in the back of his mind that she made it actually seem rather cute.

"I never said you needed saving. I simply offered to help. I know their intentions for you, what they have tried to do. I can prevent that." His voice, again whispered into her ear, brought another shiver to her. But she wouldn't be swayed so easily.

"And how do you intend to help me?"

"By taking you away from them. Side with me, and you'll never have to fear the sound village or it's despicable shinobi. Follow me, and I will help you bring out your true power."

"Why me?"

"Because something in you draws me to you. I can see power in you, and I really want for you to see it as well." Kin quickly thought through her options, and decided that whatever he offered was better than the sound village. She knew she wouldn't last long before her team mates got to grabby and over stepped the bounds she had set.

"What do I have to do?" She desperately hoped it wasn't something she would regret.

"Simply follow me. Be my ally, my friend." So she had to simply be his ally? Like a team mate? Sounded almost to good to be true. But then she realized that he would also be training her. She relaxed, making her decision. She briefly recalled a dream she had had a few days ago, about some voice telling her that soon, she would meet a powerful ally. It appears, that the dream had been right. He relaxing made Naruto let her go and step back, allowing her to turn around and see him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"

"Kin Tsuchi." She had a small smirk on her face when she looked at him. He looked rather cute, form her perspective. But she could tell his body had a hidden element to it. He looked to be about seventeen, so a little older than her. She was only fifteen.

As she walked over to him, the genjutsu Naruto had put up fell, allowing the rest of the people to notice the two. The two remaining sound genin were enraged, but only one of them could do anything about this.

"Kin, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Dosu growled out, drawing a kunai and readying it in case he needed to subdue his team mate. He wouldn't kill her, this gave him a perfect excuse to use her later, after all. Kin turned to him, looking at him with pure disdain and hatred in her eyes and a snarl on her face. Dosu had to admit, the expression looked a little scary. But he wasn't intimidated. To him, all she was, was a woman. (A/N The idiot. Women are far more dangerous then men. They think to aim for the nuts, after all! And they all have weapons skill, particularly with kitchen wear! Men got shafted on that deal, and by their own stupidity! Putting women in the kitchen... utter foolishness. They have fire, and poison, and weapons of mass pain in there. And they learned how to use them! Rant over.)

"I'm taking the better option." With that said, she turned on her heel and walked to Naruto's side. Even when she turned back to look at everyone, she didn't look or move to far from Naruto. Sakura noticed this, and felt something she didn't really understand.

**And this here is the end. After this will be a little bit more of the second task, before moving on the remaining set-up. More about how Kin was so easily subverted and convinced will be explained later. Word count; 2906 Opinion: A little larger than I actually expected, but within the range of what I wanted. A good start.**

**Many of you have no doubt noticed my tendency to rant through the story. I assure you, there's little I can do about it. You'll have to put up with it. My insanity influences me in interesting ways, and my Ghost has a tendency to rant all of it's accord. That likely passes over. Review if you want, I'm always interested in hearing your opinions. Flame if you want too! While I will typically go and break the glass house of anyone who shouts and screams at me with stupidity rampant in their rant, I am still interested in hearing the opinions of others. Who knows, maybe you'll point something interesting out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Naruto the Reborn.. Reborn! Last time, we left off somewhere in the forest of death with some scene involving a certain pink haired relatively useless lump of flesh that was called Sakura Haruno.. If I remember her name right. I probably don't. In case you haven't noticed, yes, I hate sakura. But, no I won't be bashing her without purpose. It does have a reason if I'm using it! ... even if that reason is my own amusement. But it won't be, so I win!**

**Review Reply to the Guest Reviewer that used the name Kin Tsuchi: One, I applaud you. Seeing that name as a review made me laugh. And spill my coffee. Not so happy about the loss of coffee. Two, you are right, and have no fear. I do not intend to take that behavior very far. It does however, have a somewhat key role in this. And not all of Kusa is against women. Believe it or not, all a village really needs is for those in power to be against it. When someone has nowhere to turn to for help, behavior like that breeds easily. That's what Karin's situation is. The higher power in her village is corrupt. But that'll be addressed down the line... hopefully. **

**Warnings: Warning Things Present. And I'm out of coffee. Crap. Extreme Bias against women and corrupt governements! (Note that I am not actually that biased against women. I just write it rather well and have use of it here. To be honest, girls and the female gender in general terrify me. I've never dated because of it! :D So I win!)**

**Disclaimer: Do I rule the world? Yes? Awesome. Pity I still don't own Naruto. Or it's franchise. If I did, I'd be finding ways to make the characters real so that way I could host my own chunin exams for my own amusement. Just think, The Kunoichi CHunin Exams, clothes exempt! Wouldn't that be awesome? Probably not, you're right. I'll behave now. I can't even type that without laughing..**

**Side Note: As my sleeping schedule re-adjusts updates may come in even slower. I play with my friends during the day, and often don't have much time aside from that to write. While writing does help me cope and rebuild or repair my psychological walls, it doesn't help as much as playing games with my friends does. With my friends, I naturally put up a mask and forget about the fact that I have issues. Updates will occur, but it may very well seem like they won't be!**

Sakura was very confused. She saw Naruto, standing beside the sound nin, looking rather handsome, and she couldn't figure out why that made her feel angry and hurt. She could tell however, that this kunoichi was at fault for her feelings, and therefor deserved to be punished. This resulted in her charging at the Kunoichi with a mighty yell of feminine fury. She didn't see Naruto step in front of the Kunoichi however. She did notice that her fist had been caught though.

(And now my coffee problem is solved.) Sakura looked up at Naruto's face, quietly noticing that she actually had to look up to do so. However, her shock gave way to fury rapidly. Instead of moving back and questioning her team mate on why he had interfered with her attack, she instead struck him as hard as she could, with full intent to cave in his chest and heart cavity. Naturally, this was ignored by Kakashi. What wasn't ignored however, was that Naruto didn't even flinch when the powerful blow landed.

Of course, when an object with great momentum and force collides with an object that simply does not move and has far greater durability than the force used, things happen. Like reverberation, only for kinetic energy instead of sound waves. (I really don't know the word for this, some help would be nice.) This backlash of kinetic energy was not something her body was at all prepared to receive, and so it took damage from it. Damage received will almost always result in pain. I'm sure you can guess the rest, but for the sole reason of I still want to type this out, I'll tell you anyway. Sakura backed away, screaming and holding her very much in pain arm. Kakashi was also not pleased.

"Naruto! Why are you attacking your team mate?" He snapped out, growling it out as an order as much as he could while restraining himself.

"She attempted to attack what is effectively my property. At this time, I am gaining the leaf a new kunoichi, a resource to be used, while also securing her loyalties." He would never mention to Kakashi that he had only just mentioned it to her, using the time warp properties of full telepathy to explain it all to her. He didn't really need to know that, after all. It was doubtful the jounin would even understand.

Irregardless, he moved back to stand behind Kin, placing his hand on her back and using his chakra to place the seal to mark her as his on her. This seal would allow for much, but it would also help her. For example, he could teleport either himself to her, or her to himself, at anytime. He was also aware of her emotions, and could more easily find her telepathically to send her messages, or orders.

Kakashi, of course, didn't agree with this. But he knew the law. And while the law rarely worked in Naruto's favor, he knew quite well it would here. And so he moved with great reluctance to prevent Sakura from killing Naruto for harming her precious glass house of a world view. She did of course struggle, but Kakashi's use of chakra prevented her from doing all that much. Binding her with rope prevented her from doing anything while he went and sealed Sasuke's new curse mark. While he wasn't really against the use of it, he knew it could be dangerous to the user in it's early stages.

Of course, almost all of the leaf nin had forgotten the sound nin. And while only one could cause any issues, one was still more than enough. Dosu charged straight for Kin, fully intent on subduing her and making the push over leaf nin pass control of that seal over to him. While Dosu didn't know everything the seal did, he knew enough about the seals placed on Spoils to know it would greatly contribute to him controlling her. He didn't expect for her to lash out with a kick, having always viewed her as weak and cowardly.

The kick however, was fueled by Kin's new desire to be free of the sound village, and of Orochimaru. Normally, this would be enough to send Dosu flying. But the Ghost Method was about more than just power ups, it was about probability. The Ghost Method was all about making the impossible occur, even if through obscure and odd methods. Instead a blow to the chest, it was a blow to the throat, Dosu having unluckily moved his body slightly lower at the last second.

The blow crushed Dosu's wind pipe, killing him for sure and stopping all of his momentum. Kin was petrified, having not expected to actually kill the man, while Naruto only raised an eyebrow. Kin backed away, dropping her kick and allowing Dosu to fall to the ground. Shock was apparent on both sound ninjas faces. Of course, Dosu had more problems than Kin, and didn't have the pillar of support that Kin did. A support which she immediately made use of by hugging him close. Dosu was left trying desperately to breathe while clawing at his throat in a rather pathetic attempt to fix his wind pipe. (**I've always personally preferred punching the wind pipe to deal a fatal blow, but a kick has a lot more natural power and works so much better in this circumstance. And yes, I do think of that rather often. I thought it'd be a good thing to sue here. :D I was right...ish.**)

After Kakashi finished sealing the curse seal, he spoke to Naruto quietly. Naturally, Naruto didn't let either of his two new Kunoichi move away from him, and Kakashi got clarification on the situation. He decided to report this to the elder council instead of just Sarutobi however, wanting to know for sure that Naruto wasn't breaking any rules. He decided to leave the forest then, his mission having been solved. He reported back to the people he felt he needed to report to.

This left Naruto to have to deal with an irate Sakura and an unconscious Sasuke. He also moved to place a seal on Karin. As he did so, he tried to remember where he had learned the seal, or how to apply it using pure chakra. He couldn't remember for either, so he was left to assume that the knowledge was placed in his mind. This concerned him, but he put it aside for the time being. He would look into it later. Around the same time the rest of his team was asleep.

After finishing the seal, he had Kin pick up Sakura, securing the rope better in order to prevent any unexpected attacks from her, before picking up Sasuke himself. A small signal later, and the small group of five were moving through the trees at a rapid pace, moving to find a better, more hidden, place to rest. Naruto silently summoned a few dozen shadow clones, noting his ability to control chakra went far smoother then usual. It was almost like his chakra wasn't fighting against him.

He used the clones to patrol around the group as they moved. He also had them on the lookout for somewhere to hide and rest. He could tell his two spoils were exhausted, though determined to get answers as to why he had enslaved them like he did. He noted that he would have to give them answers soon.

It took about half an hour, but they eventually found a hollowed tree. The hollow spot was far above the ground, and very well hidden. It looked like it had once been a nest for some large insect, but was rather clean in comparison to what it could have been. Naruto knocked Sakura out completely, forcing her to rest and untying her in the process. He then had some clones bring in some wood to make a fire.

As those clones gathered wood, he had the two girls sit down and then began his explanations. He knew this could be a delicate and out-right dangerous situation for both him and his team mates if he didn't handle this carefully.

"I know you're both angry, but let me explain before you go and attack me. I put those seals on you to make it seem like you're a spoil to anyone who actually looks. Neither one of you would have nearly as easy a time getting into this village otherwise. Even if you did get into the village, chances are high that the council would take you for themselves in some way. I know that at least three of the council members host a paramilitary group under their direct authority. The Hokage isn't omniscient here, it seems." And this was true, he had met all three para military groups in his time growing up.

All three of them have tried to both recruit him and to kill him, though only one tried half heartedly. The one marked NE tried very hard to kill him, but gave him the most indirect training in doing so. They were why he could evade the ninja of the village after his pranks after all. Speaking of which, he would have to get back into that. It was just not right the village was relaxing.

"So, you enslaved us to help us?" Kin sounded rather skeptical. Her expression was one of guarded confusion.

"Who ever said I enslaved you?" His raised eyebrow was enough to reveal his amusement. Both girls gave the most intelligent response they could to that.

"Huh?"

"Those seals have nothing in them that forces you to obey me. They do have several useful features that you can make use of, but I don't actually know what many of them are. All I do know is that they look to anyone who looks like they are meant to bind you to me, and that they allow me to teleport either to you, or you to me. And that they enhance the results of any training you do, making the physical results more natural and accentuating to you while making sure those results remain for longer. I still wouldn't recommend taking extended amounts of downtime however." Naruto explained this with a grin on his face. He viewed like a prank on his superiors. He knew these girls would not do anything to harm Konoha, and that both would be a great boon to at least him! They would both grow strong, and these seals helped them do that while keeping poachers and those paramilitary groups off of them.

"So, they help us?"

"Yeah. No need to worry about me commanding you to do something you don't want to do. I would never do that to a woman, likely even if she wanted it!" This seemed to appease the girls, and they both left to go lie down in an area where they were more hidden from the rest of team seven. Naruto quickly started a small fire, digging into the stone like wood of the hollow tree to make an indent where the fire could be better hidden, but still provide much heat to Sasuke and Sakura. He then wrote out a quick note, leaving it with Sasuke so he'd find it in the morning.

While Sasuke was an arrogant jerk of a guy, he was still smart and would know to wait until Naruto joined them in the morning like the note asked. The note also explained that Naruto now had spoils, and that neither was to be attacked. The council had informed him before of that law, and Sasuke knew that attacking those girls would be tantamount to treason, and Naruto would have every right to execute him for it.

Even if Naruto didn't have that level of power, Sasuke still wouldn't risk it. It really wasn't his concern anyway. So Naruto leapt up into the tree higher, hiding in the shadows of the roof of the small cave in order to keep himself perfectly hidden. Even his orange jumpsuit, normally visible everywhere, was completely hidden from view here.

He then sat down and meditated, entering his mind with ease and exploring. While he hadn't expected anything at all, he certainly hadn't expected the sewer that his mind was. So he set about fixing the place up. Instead of a solid three inches of water covering the floors, there nothing but air. The water had instead been added to recently added pipes that eventually flowed to his mind's outer defenses. Anyone looking in would be forced to look through an ever moving bubble of murky water, heavily distorting the image within. The walls went from a deep mossy green to a deep emerald, also distorting the outside image even more. The floors were turned into a deep obsidian, with various pit falls left open so anyone that wandered carelessly would be forced into those pit falls. The dark color of the obsidian hid the shadows that marked the pit falls, as there was no light here. Naruto could still see perfectly however. It was his mind after all.

Eventually, he stumbled across a large cage, and found a giant fox sleeping within. While he recognized it as the nine tails, he was unconcerned. It was still sleeping. So instead, he moved the cage bars, blocking entrance to the room at all and giving the large animal much more space to move around. He also added a pillow underneath the fox that would be fit for any king.

As a final touch, he left a portal within the room. While this would not allow the fox to escape, it would allow the beast to wander in places that looked and acted very much like the real world, all with a mere thought. A powerful thing, and it would normally be to strenuous for Naruto to hold up. However, Naruto had given the whole thing to the Kyuubi, linking it to the beasts thoughts instead. This would allow for far more detail, as the Kyuubi had seen more of the world than Naruto.

As Naruto was walking out of the room, the Kyuubi awoke. This was made obvious by it's rather large shout of;

"**What the fuck?!**" Naturally, Naruto turned to see the noise to see the fox looking around in utter confusion. The entire room had changed to look a lot like an egyptian palace. There was a lot of gold, and white sandstone.

"I take it you like it? I tried to make it look as regal as I could. I do hope it's at least somewhere near your standards." The blondes voice made the fox focus in on him, and his eyes held all the shock in the world.

**And I'm going to end this chapter here. This isn't as far as I wanted this chapter to go, but this talk here would take far to many words for it to be part of this chapter. I set a 3000 word limit for this one. Yes, limit. Not minimum. And yes, I know that makes me odd. Ah well, not the worst I've been called or told. **

**The seal on the two girls will be explained in better detail later on. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the wait, I wanted to get this chapter out earlier. Sadly, I got distracted with a game and laughing my ass off at some rather dumb people when I went looking into the game some more through the internet. If anyone is curious, the game is called Beyond Earth. It's a Sid Meier game, so it's of course, awesome. I also already lost it. Spies are broken. Nothing more need be said. **

**Disclaimer: I don't think added this. I keep forgetting too. I don't get why. But, all the same; No, I do not own Naruto. Or anything else I add into this, really. While I do think up awesome ideas, I'm to lazy to implement them. Besides, why should I do the work when I can manipulate someone else into doing it for me? Money? Meh. I'm poor. And there are woods outside. Guess what lives out there? Food. Food lives out there. Food that can kill me, but food all the same. So, bottom line. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Now stop asking me. I have a dungeon, and can use it! Once I find it again..**

**Warnings: This is what happens when I'm bored. It's called general chaos. It is present within this story. Beware of it. Also, there may be mentions of sex or anything along those lines. If your uncomfortable with that, I have two things to say to you. 1.) Good job on never getting laid! You're just me! Welcome to the club. Here's your ball and chain. Oh, and the door's gone. Enjoy. 2.) I ran out of things to say and basically just forgot what was meant to be here. Ah well. **

**Side Note: It took way to long for me to get this out, and I apologize. Before I got the chance to post this my depression hit. It happens now and then, due to my rotating sleeping schedule. I always seem to go to sleep an hour after I did last time, no matter how tired I am. I'm working on it, but I've been trying to fix this shit for years and have gotten no headway. **

**Also, I got sidetracked after my depression ended about a week ago with some projects around the property that mostly involved me getting myself cut or bruised. It seems I'm bad with any blade but a really big sword. Strange huh? Sadly, I'm only up now and reviewing this to be sure it's ready for posting, and because there's something on the wind. This feeling comes now and then, and the screams and nightmares usually follow it. I'll be alright, but probably won't feel up to writing for a bit afterwards. It always triggers my depression, and I'm always at that low point where suicide looks good, so I'll be focusing my energy on preventing myself from doing stupid shit. While I can't die, it's better to be safe than a corpse. And don't try and say I'd be sorry. Corpses can't be sorry. They can't feel anything. They're dead. Shit dun work like that!**

**Notes: Waffles. **

**In order of importance, Waffles. Second of all. I forgot. Never mind.**

**-Previously! Oh hey, waffles!- **

"**What the fuck?!**" Naturally, Naruto turned to see the noise to see the fox looking around in utter confusion. The entire room had changed to look a lot like an Egyptian palace. There was a lot of gold, and white sandstone.

"I take it you like it? I tried to make it look as regal as I could. I do hope it's at least somewhere near your standards." The blondes voice made the fox focus in on him, and his eyes held all the shock in the world.

**-Presently! Pity they are only words..-**

The Kyuubi grumbled a bit at those words. It had not expected to wake up in such a place. It remembered quite clearly what it was like before, being so cramped and restrained. This was obviously much more spacious. It stood up, ignoring the boy and sniffing around, checking for tricks or traps. After several minutes, it sat back down, finding none. It quite enjoyed the pillow though.

The giant fox studied the blond child for a bit, trying to figure out what the child wanted and what it could possibly have gained by being nice to said giant fox. The only conclusion it could get was that the boy sought the fox's power. This, did not sit well.

"**What do you seek from me?**" Asking always helped matters, even if all the human would do would be to lie.

"I thought the current accommodations would be ill suited to a being of your level. Seeing as you cannot leave and find another place that would meet your standards, I made this place better to fit your needs. I do hope you like it." Amazing. Not a single lie. The boy was completely truthful. "It also helps that by cleaning this place up and making it better for you, it also helps me. Somehow, I can tell I'm thinking more clearly."

"**I see. So by helping me, you help yourself, eh?**"

"More or less. It could also be construed to be the other way around, but I doubt that which way it is really matters to either of us. To be honest, I entered my mind solely to see what was there, and what I could find. I had hoped to explore this new power of mine some as well, by doing so.

(**Fucking, I don't even. I only got this far?! Shit. WELLP, time to fix that. Coffee time then.)**

"**New power? I doubt you are speaking of my own. What is this new power of yours, boy?"**

"I wouldn't know. All I know is that it seems to have helped me greatly. It seems to have made my mind clearer, made it easier for me to think."

"**Easier to think? You had trouble thinking before?"**

"Yeah, I did. It felt as if my thoughts were blocked. As if something was pushing them back."

"**I see. That may have been due to my youkai. It has certain.. Corruptive, qualities to it. Whatever this new power may be though, do not expect it to last long against my youkai. Nothing can stand the might of the chakra of a bijuu for long." **

"I'm sure it will last plenty long enough. Something tells me that this power is not something to be easily tossed aside. If you do not mind, however, I will go and explore my mind further." And with that, he took off. But, beyond discovering that all of his mind was indeed a sewer, he found nothing on this new well of power.

Cleaning up his mind, however, proved surprisingly easy. All he had to do was direct everything into a cleaner perspective. He stuck with the Egyptian theme, however. It seemed like it'd be something he'd appreciate. As he left his mind, he felt clear, and weightless. As if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and mind.

As he came back to the waking world, he noticed it was daytime. He could tell from the amount of light filtering in through the entrance. He got up and stretched, loosening his muscles for the long run he knew he'd be doing soon. He noted idly that he seemed to be fully rested, even though he hadn't slept at all.{**1**} Finished stretching, he leapt down the camp below, landing silently enough that he wasn't noticed by his team mates. After a moment, Sasuke noticed him and gave him a nod.

"Time to go. Let's move." No one ever said Sasuke was a man of many words, of course. He didn't really care where Naruto had gone and he figured it was none of his business. The blonde could have secrets if he wanted. Apparently though, Sakura disagreed with this.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN NARUTO?!" She screeched, demanding as loudly and shrilly as she could.

"That is none of your concern Sakura. All we need to worry about now is getting to the tower." Dismissed Sakura, and leaving her fuming, he turned to his two spoils. "You girls ready to move?" He got a nod from both of them. Before Sakura could start screaming again, Sasuke spoke up.

"We need to move fast. The faster we get to the tower, the less fights we get in." Sakura immediately forgot her anger, focusing on him like a lost puppy and practically oozing her affection for him from every pore. Sasuke pretended not to notice however, and the group moved as one toward the tower. They stuck in the branches, wanting to avoid the surface below with it's large cats, bears, wolves, and who knew what else. Most of the flora down there were also dangerous, and it was simply so much easier to move through the treetops. Luckily, they made it to the tower after only a couple hours, and with no interruptions.

The riddle confused them for a bit, until Naruto suggested opening the scrolls, which led Sakura to scoffing at him.

"Why would they want us to open the scrolls when they clearly said not to open them baka? What are you, retarded?"

"I think we should open the scrolls." Sasuke stated calmly. Quite frankly, he couldn't think of anything else to do anyway.

"Of course Sasuke-kun! What a brilliant idea! I'm glad you thought of it first!" Sakura was immediately by his side, praising him. Sasuke ignored her though as he took out the scrolls. Before he unrolled them he noted the looks of utter disgust on the faces of the other two kunoichi. He had only one silent response to this. Maybe not all kunoichi were that bad.

He laid the scrolls out, and prepared for the worst by leaping back, near Naruto. If something came flying out, he wanted to have a shield that could at least regenerate. He knew Naruto's regeneration was top notch, having seen him be taken down by some heavy things in the past and up the next day running around as if nothing had happened. The smoke billowing up from the scrolls wasn't very nice, as it just made everyone but Sakura nervous. This big explosion of smoke a moment later was enough to send Sakura scurrying back.

This, of course, made Naruto laugh. Evilly. Explosions happened, and he liked explosions. Kin and Karin noted this with merely a raised eyebrow each, but Sakura got offended by his laughing and moved to punch him. This led to Karin and Kin moving to block her.

"Move bitch!" Sakura yelled, still high on her rage. She didn't notice that the smoke had cleared, and Iruka Umino was standing behind her.

"SAKURA HARUNO! YOU STOP THAT LANGUAGE RIGHT NOW!" Iruka's use of the infamous big head technique stopped Sakura right in her tracks. She turned slowly, as if deathly afraid of angering this new power.

"S-Sensei! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" She stuttered, giving of a very timid demeanor.

"I'm here to tell you guys that you all passed this exam. You have two days to cut back and relax before the final contestants get here, so enjoy yourselves and behave! I expect to see you all do your very best!" With that said, he ushered the group on, silently wondering when team seven gained two new girls and why said girls were hanging around Naruto as closely as they were. As they left, he allowed himself to dispel.

**{1} Meditating or zoning out in any form allows the subconscious to direct the energy of the ghost method, making it so it heals whatever needs to be healed and sorts the information that the brain would normally sort by resting. Basically, zoning out is like sleeping, only quicker, as the ghost method's energy works faster than the brain. Naruto doesn't know this yet, however.**

**There, got it done. Now I can upload it, and go to bed. Or not. I think I'll stay up. I can almost hear the screams now. I think I'll wait until they're nice and not screaming, then go to sleep. That way, I actually get sleep! Yeah, that sounds like a plan. So, if you all don't mind, ima go bother the other personality I have in my head that I made of my own volition cause I'm lonely as fuck, so you all have fun! Toki! I need waffles! Where the fuck is the save button? Never mind, found it.**


End file.
